


Three's Company

by TalistoShipper16



Series: Sex Stories [1]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Rape, Threesome - F/F/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: It all started with Iris and Mephisto, then Talia found out - to keep her quiet they brought her in, but not in the best way possible.
Relationships: Iris/Mephisto (LoliRock), Iris/Talia (LoliRock), Mephisto/Talia (LoliRock)
Series: Sex Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. One Trash at a Time

Iris was quite secretive about her little escapades with her boyfriend, especially from Nathaniel - Mephisto kept his escapades with his girlfriend secret from his sister and his boss.

Mephisto was over at her house, in her room with the door locked, his clothes off - slowly watching his girlfriend stripping, the little tease she was, keeping him on edge, he let out a growl and grabbed her. _"Enough of this!"_ He hissed, ripping off her bra, causing her to eep as he attacked her breast with his mouth, she moaned loudly and then he pushed her down - covering her mouth. "You _need_ to shut up." He hissed.

Just as he was about to go down on her the door flew open, both looked up - Mephisto was angry and Iris looked like a doe in the headlights. "What is **he** doing in the house Iris?!" Well fuck, Talia found out. "What do you think I'm doing princess? Can't you see we're busy?" Mephisto retorted. "I want him out of the house Iris." She glared.

Iris looked at Talia with a sultry stare then grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed - lips pressed firm to her own, not allowing her room to breathe, the two began to strip her down until she was naked, Mephisto had his hands on her breasts while Iris was between her legs, her breath hot on Talia's slit - Mephisto's mouth warm on her breast. "H-Hey! Stop!" Talia shouted, trying to shift out from underneath the two as Iris placed her mouth on her lower region. _"No, I don't want to."_ Mephisto said, his breath reeked of alcohol and something else.

Then Iris stuck two fingers inside Talia as Mephisto forced his tongue into the brunette's mouth, she gagged when his breath tickled her nose, she didn't want to hurt Iris but she wanted the villain off her, he sat himself on Talia's stomach with his appendage between her breasts, he forced it into her mouth as Iris continued to finger-fuck her.

Me: Okay I'm gonna stop there because this is trash, why am I writing this?

Also Me: Because you're still trash.

Me: That's mean.

Still Me: Trash day, trash fanfic.


	2. Take Out This Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with Iris and Mephisto, then Talia found out - to keep her quiet they brought her in, but not in the best way possible.

If Talia had actually thought about what those sounds from Iris's room were then she really wouldn't be in this mess.

The two in their drunken state were doing many unspeakable things that they would regret later, but right now they were too lost in the moment to think about anything otherwise.

Iris and Mephisto had switched places - Mephisto was underneath Talia and Iris was on top of her, Talia was stuck in between the two where she did not want to be, first they drag her down against her will, then they start raping her - she could smell the alcohol permeating in the room.

Even as this was going on something inside her told her that she liked it, but she pushed it away - she couldn't understand why she felt like this, as he forced his way deeper inside Talia he didn't seem to listen to her cries and begs for him to stop - mostly because her cries were silenced by Iris who had her tongue in Talia's mouth.

They kept going until they were exhausted, Talia was bleeding from a few spots where Iris had raked her nails down her arms and across her shoulders, at some point Talia had actually hit Iris on the back of the head because she couldn't breathe.

When the first two had passed out from exhaustion in their drunken state it was then that Talia was able to slip out of the room, she was going to need a serious shower when she got back to her room if she ever wanted to get the smell off her.

However poorly written this is it's not my fault I'm sick.

Not in the twisted way but like actually sick.

Stay safe and keep your distance.

**And for God's sake WEAR YOUR MASKS!**

**Fiñ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To turn this into an actual well written story or just leave it be?  
> If I turned it into an actual story then maybe it'd be a lot better then this, or worse - I'm not sure.  
> Feel free to take this thing by the reins and try to fix my mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling really bad for a while, I've had some dark thoughts.  
> So I decided to write my trashy feelings into a story.


End file.
